


Second Doctor X Reader: You Are My Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was up late last night, so I started this. I wanted something cute and cuddly with the second Doctor. Sorry if I didn't make Jaime Scottish enough, I tried. No hate plz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Doctor X Reader: You Are My Sunshine

You threw you phone against the wall, and started sobbing. Your boyfriend had just broken up with you over text message. "You're never here, so I found someone else who is." He said. You were so angry. The Doctor had offered for him to come along, but your boyfriend declined. It was his fault you never saw him.  
You cried for a long time, at least an hour. But you were hungry. You decided to try and sneak into the TARDIS's kitchen, without running into the Doctor or Jaime. You slowly opened the door and looked around. No one in sight. You slowly made your way down the hall. While looking behind you, you bumped into someone. You looked up, and backed away a bit.

 

"S-Sorry Jaime!" You stuttered. "Be more careful, will y- ____! Your eyes are all red. Have you been cryin'? You looked away from him. "Yeah... My boyfriend... He broke up with me..." "Oi, that bastard, I'll break his skull!" Growled Jaime. You smiled. Jaime was always looking out for you, like a big brother. "Thanks... But I'll be giving him enough of a beating when I get back." "Alright, but give me a call if you need any help with him eh?" He said, smirking. "I sure will." You said as he started to walk away. "Jaime?" You said "Aye?" He replied, turning to look at you. "Please don't tell the Doctor about this... OK?" "Sure." He said raising an eyebrow. 

LATER....

You were reading one of your favorite books, when there was a knock at your door. "Come in." You said, putting your bookmark in your book. The door opened. It was the Doctor. "____... Jaime told me what happened with your boyfriend... I'm so sorry..." He said. "Its OK, he was a dick anyway." You said, making a mental note to kick Jaime's ass later. "Can I sit with you?" He asked, motioning to the spot on the bed next to you. "Sure." You said, moving you book to the space behind you. He sat down next to you, and was silent for a moment. "____... You're really not OK, are you?" He said. "What? O-Of course I am..." You said. But really it wasn't true. Your voice started to crack, and the Doctor noticed it. "____..." He said sadly.

You broke down crying. "____!" He cried, pulling you into a hug. You buried your face in his shoulder. "He left me for another girl!" You said, sobbing. He said nothing, instead began stroking your hair. "I know it hurts ____... But I promise it'll get better..." You didn't reply, instead you just continued to cry. He started singing, in an attempt to calm you down. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." You stopped crying, and opened your eyes. He continued. "You make me happy when skies are gray..." You pulled away from his shoulder, and looked at him. He smiled. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you..." He used his thumb to wipe away a tear from your eye. "Please don't take my sunshine away..." 

He leaned in close, and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. You looked at him for a moment. And it was in that moment that you felt a new feeling rise in your chest... A fuzzy, warm feeling. One of pure love and happiness. Towards him. "Doctor..." You whispered, pulling him into a tight hug. And suddenly you forgot all about your ex boyfriend. You forgot all the anger and resentment you felt towards him. Only one thing mattered to you now. The Doctor. The man you had just fallen in love with.


End file.
